Migraine Medication
by White-Tainted-Red
Summary: Kaoru has developed a nasty migraine, and all Hikaru can do is watch as his twin suffers. It seems Hikaru's the one suffering after a little while.


Kaoru groaned and ran a hand through his hair. His head was pulsing, his forehead was damp with sweat, and his eyes refused to stay open.

"Maybe we should go home, Kaoru." Hikaru frowned, his eyebrows scrunched in worry. They had decided to head downtown for the day, and around noon Kaoru started complaining of a massive headache.

"No! I need my books!" Kaoru retorted. He turned away and headed towards the book store across the street. Hikaru sighed and followed after his stubborn brother turned lover. They entered through a sparkling glass door with stainless steel handles.

=x=

"What type of books are you looking for?" Hikaru asked, his sights set on a bright yellow cover. Kaoru breathed out and turned in the direction his brother was looking. _Seriously, Hikaru?_

"I heard it was a horribly written book, Hikaru."

"Oh..."

"I'm looking for... Oh! Found it! Urrg... my head."

"Kaoru, just hurry up and pay. I want to take you home."

"Alright, alright!"

=x=

Kaoru stumbled up the stairs with the help of his brother. When they'd left the book store, the clouds that had been covering the sun were now safely away from it, and the light practically blinded Kaoru. Hikaru now had a permanent frown on his face. He did _not _like seeing his brother in pain. He tightened his grip around his brother's waist as they rounded the corner leading to their room. Hikaru kicked open the door and gently lay his brother on their bed.

"I like it when you play doctor, Hikaru." Kaoru breathed.

"Just shut the fuck up, Kaoru. You're supposed to be asleep." Hikaru muttered. His brother still managed to be annoying while a migraine attacked him.

"Aw, come on, Hikaru. I'm... err... bored..." Kaoru paused frequently to groan in pain. His twin quickly changed into his own pyjamas and raised the duvet covers of their king sized bed so he could shuffle in beside his brother. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Hikaru nuzzled his pale neck and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"Just relax, Kaoru. I need you to sleep so you can feel better. Watching you hurt is almost equally painful for me."

"But, but... It's just a migraine! I'm not gonna... mphf!" Kaoru was silenced by the mashing of lips onto his. He gave a small whimper before returning the pressure.

"You're such an uke. Now sleep." Hikaru ordered. At this statement, the redhead beside him sat up, staring down at him with determination.

"Uke, huh? I'll show you who's uke!" He shouted. He climbed over top of his brother and just gazed down at the sheer beauty of him.

"Kaoru, stop it. Please, please. Just go to sleep." Hikaru pleaded, ignoring the lust in his brother's stare. A pale hand gently stroked his cheek, trying to get him to submit.

"No. Stop. As much as I want to, you're sick." Hikaru said, pushing his brother on to his side. Silence. Turn over. Silence. Thump. Ow. Silence. Crawling. Silence.

"Kaoru, get your hands out of my fucking pants and get to sleep or I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Hikaar_uuuu_! C'mon! It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Kaoru, if you want it so badly, go find Haruhi."

"Whaatt? NO! She's- she- what- I- no- _NO!_"

"Shh. Relax, I'm just teasing. Haruhi's got Tamaki and I've got you. So let me enjoy it."

"Heh. You'd enjoy it much more if I had my mouth on your-"

"Kaoru, damn it! Shut up!"

"...What if I don't?"

"I'll make you."

"Yeah you'll fu-"

"No! I will not."

"-ck me senseless."

"All in due time, Kaoru."

"Say my name again."

"Kao... ru?"

"Mmmm! Yes, just the way-"

"Screw you. I'm sleeping somewhere else tonight."

"Have you looked out the window, dumbass? It's 3 in the fucking afternoon."

"Is your migraine gone?"

"Yes, now it is."

"Good. Because I'm taking that 'fucking you senseless' idea into consideration."

"I thought so."

=x=

**Hahah, so this is what I come up with at 3:37 in the morning. I'm too cool. So... I hope you guys liked it. I haven't watched/read Ouran High School Host Club for the longest time, so the twins are probably OoC. And if anyone would be horny, it would be Tamaki... -.- WTR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! This is simply a means of enjoyment (Yeah, **_**enjoyment**_**) and is not used for profits.**


End file.
